The City of Angels On Wings of Desire
by liebedero
Summary: Picks up where the movie City of Angels left off, and reunites Seth and Maggie, albeit in an odd and somewhat sad way. T to be safe in later chapters.PERM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: City of Angels Fan Fic. Continuation, slightly AU because of the Humans becoming Angels bit, but who doesn't love a happy ending?**

The City of Angels

* * *

And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. - Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Seth rolled over. The bed still smelled of her. Of Maggie. If he closed his eyes tight enough, he could almost see her again, sleeping next to she wasn't. Maggie's resided with the Holy Father now. After all he did to be with her, the Holy Father had still torn her from his grasp.

* * *

Seth would still wake up at Sunrise, to try and hear the music it brought with it. He never did, but now he could feel the warmth of its rays on his flesh. He was alive, so alive. Maggie was dead. He loved her so. He wanted her to be with him in every breath that he took. Seth saw her in every reflectant corner of his new life. But he still never wished that he hadn't fallen, he still wished to be here, on earth, alive, living and breathing. And he was. So alive.

* * *

The streets of Los Angeles were crowded, as always, today. How ironic that he, of all, should live in Los Angeles. He certainly felt enough like a lost angel. But Seth was human now. Seth was alive.

* * *

He had found a job, in order to survive, working at his library. Learning how to drive Maggie's car hadn't been too difficult, and with Nathaniel Messinger's help he had gotten a driver's license under the name Seth P. Angelo. The P stood for Plate of course. Oh, how his missed Maggie. Mr. and Mrs. Plate, she had said they would be. Mr. and Mrs. Plate~Angelo. Seth and Maggie. _**Man**_ and Wife.

* * *

Where was it he was going again? The streets of the city all looked remotely similar, and this one was no different. Church. He was headed to the Church. The Church of the Holy Communion of Hosts. The Church of the Angels, in the City of Angels. Seth felt as at home there as he did in the house that was intoxicated with Maggie's presence.

* * *

He was a fallen angel. He had no inclination or want to go back. To feel felt too good. To love was torture, because what you could love, you could loose. And Seth had lost. He loved Maggie with all his heart. And so he made the daily pilgrimage to the Church of the Holy Communion of Hosts. And every day he lit a candle there for Maggie's soul, and her existence in Heaven. He hoped that the Holy Father would take good care of her. Of course Seth knew that the Holy Father would never let anything happen to Maggie. Seth saw her face everywhere. But he never saw the other car coming directly at him.

* * *

Death didn't hurt, what led up to it, however, did. And that was mainly life. Death really wasn't so bad. Seth was with her when it had happened, when she had left this earth. And he loved her, that had been all that had mattered. Seth, whom she loved with her whole existence. Heaven was indescribably beautiful. It was full of life and love, however little human life there actually was in the place. And yet, it lacked. A hole in heart was still present. It burned there, in her chest. The hole was Seth. Although no time existed in heaven she could still feel it passing her, her heart secretly aching with love and longing. Here there were angels everywhere. Their long black trench coats were nonexistent, now, and wings could be perceived, however slightly. Here, in heaven, you saw them differently, not as you did on earth. For here you could see, truly. Everything was perceived differently in heaven. You saw them how they truly were now. So many angles, but none were Seth. So many angels, a city of them, and she was to be one of them. Maggie had been one of a rare few. Maggie, would be an angel. Just like Seth had been.

* * *

To see earth again was wonderful, but Maggie's heart still nagged at her. Once in a few millennial a soul could become an angel. But most angels had never been human, and never were. Maggie had been chosen. Maggie was an angel. Assigned to watch over doctors. She was an angel now, because of who she had been on earth.

* * *

The Lord Giveth, and the Lord Taketh Away. ~ Job 1:21

* * *

She had to stay in accordance with her duties, but other than that, Maggie was free to do as she chose. The sunrise sag for her, heights had no meaning, nor did time, space or distance. Maggie had no human limitations. Yet, as Maggie walked the earth, unseen to human eyes, she could see other new, limitations. Never to use her senses as she once had. She was like Seth had been. And Seth was now as she had been. She had yet to find him.

* * *

**I Know, I'm a naughty girl. REVIEW! Or you'll never find out!**

**May God Bless and Keep You.**

**Nefertiri/ISW**


	2. Chapter 2

1

On Wings of Desire

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__, __And I don't want to go home right now. - Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls_

_

* * *

_

Maggie had often observed that doctors were busy creatures, she herself had been one. They were totally consumed in their work lives. Today, she was watching her assigned doctor, Lynn Renanne. She would be at a crash site today, but the crash hadn't happened yet. Maggie was already waiting therewith Seth's angel friend Cassiel, when the car came down the road. The drunk was swerving wildly, and in two seconds he would be on the opposite side of the road, heading down the hill. At the same moment, the other, sober driver would be coming up the hill. He wouldn't even have time to react. He'd never have seen in coming. He would die. And it wasn't even his fault.

* * *

The horn blasted and Seth looked straight ahead as the other vehicle came full force into his cars front end.

* * *

One second more and Maggie could see the unfortunate soul's face. It was Seth.

* * *

He could feel her beside him. He could hear the unbuckling of the seat belt, the catch of the door as it opened, but he never registered it. Even the oncoming car and the imminent crash were put out of his mind. Maggie was there, beside him, not only could he feel her, in spirit but also in physicality. He could feel her when he touched her. Seth could see her. Maggie.

They were flying, rolling stopping. She landed atop him; he had landed on his back, his heart pounding from the experience. Maggie caressed his face with one smooth perfect finger, lovingly. His breathing was getting heavy.

"Maggie, Maggie," he breathed as his car exploded into a fiery ball of light. The other car caught fire as well, the driver coughing and staggering about.

"Maggie…" it was getting harder and harder to breathe. If she could have cried, Seth knew that she would have. Her eyes looked so sad.

"Seth,"

He was gasping for air, breath of life. She had shown herself to him. Somehow, Maggie had become an Angel. She was watching over him. And he still loved her back. One tear streaked the length of his cheek as Maggie caressed it once more before she disappeared.

Med units had pulled up. His eyes flickered shut. His heart was slow. Deathly slow. Maggie. His last thought. One last beat.

* * *

"Let's get a difib over here, pronto!" the med team's leader was yelling. Maggie was sitting on the ground by her drifting love's body as he died, her eye wide and sad. Tearless.

The doctor took the paddles to Seth's newly bared chest.

One shock.

Two shocks.

Three shocks.

Four shocks.

"Doctor, I, he's not going to-"

Five shocks.

Six shocks.

"Doctor…"

Seven shocks.

Seth's eye flung open, his breath returning in gusts. "Maggie! Maggie! Maggie…" he was breathing hard again, but this time his heart was still beating steadily. He could still feel her near him, and Cassiel. They were watching over him.

"Sir, are you… never mind. Who's Maggie? Was she in the car with you?"

"No…no, Maggie, no, she wasn't in the car. No, I saw her,"

"He's talking about Dr. Maggie Rice, she died almost a year ago, and in fact you filled her position. They two were engaged. His name is Seth,"

Seth's eyes flickered over to the voice. "Hello, Ann,"

"You say you saw her?" Dr. Renanne asked him in a serious tone.

"I saw Maggie,"

"Like, as in you saw Heaven?"

"No, I saw Maggie. She's the closest to Heaven I'll ever be. I'm not going there, not without her, not without Maggie,"

* * *

Maggie's face wasn't passive in the least. Her eyes were still wide, and her face was drawn. Oh Heavenly Father, how she loved Seth. It made her think of _**Touched By An Angel. **_That movie had often made her cry her eyes out. But it was torture now, not to be able to let tears stream down her cheeks as Seth was revived. As he spoke her name, love in his words.

* * *

"Well, you're certainly a lucky man Mr. … I don't believe I ever got you're full name,"

"Seth, Seth P. Angelo, you can just call me Seth though,"

"Seth. How on Earth did you make it out of that car in time?"

"I have an angel watching over me, Dr."

"You're a lucky man, Seth, a Lucky man,"

* * *

**There'll be more, for whoever desides to read this...eventually. House M.D. Just got amazing again and my muse has been inspired in that particular area currently.**


End file.
